ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Bieber vs Omega Shenron
The characters in this will be everyone that appeared in the fight Against Omega Shenron(who will be refered to as Omega) and Justin Bieber(who will be refered to as Justin or Bieber. The Final Battle for Earth Goku is about to blow himself up to kill Omega Sheron when Justin shows up. Justin:"Goku I'll take it over from here. Omega your reign of terror is over. Omega Sound Cannon!" He started to fire multiple sound waves at Omega sending him a few feet back. Omega:"You little runt no lone human can beat me." He started to blast figure beams at Justin sending him flying through the air. Justin got a hold of himself while he was still flying and got back up to attack, but was hit by a Full Power Energy Ball and then by several figure beams. Justin got back up and flew strait at Omega and started to punch him multiple times. Soon it looked like Justin was winning until Omega used his Heat Armor to burn Justin every time he hit him. Justin:"That's a dirty trick, Omega, you should give up while you can." He started to fly at Omega. Omega:"And lose all of my pride because I lost to a lone Human? Not in this life time!"He went to punch Justin when he was hit by a massive sound wave. "What was that?"he asked. Justin:"That was one of my own personal moves. Justin Cannon." He started to blast Omega with multiple figure beams. Omega took them head on with little effect. He started to charge a Negative Karma Ball to finish off Justin. Justin:"No that's to much power that will destroy the whole planet! I have to stop you, but I don't have enough power." ???:"Then let me help you." Vegeta showed up out of nowhere as a Super Saiyan 4. Goku"Vegeta your a Super Saiyan 4, but how did you become a Super Saiyan 4?" He asked while flying up there. Vegeta"I'll explain later, Kakarot, but for now we have to defeat this monster." They all took fighting positions. Justin:"Guys, don't endanger yourselves just give me all of your energy and I will defeat this ruthless monster." Goku:"Good idea I don't have a lot of fight left in me any way. It would be for the best. Guys come up here and give Justin your power." Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan all flew up to Justin and started giving all there energy to Justin along with Vegeta and Goku. His power soon became so great that everyone was blown away by it. Justin:"Your life ends here Omega don't think you'll live another day, because you won't."Justin started to charge at Omega, and Omega started to charge at him. They collided with a huge burst of energy sending them both backwards. They charged over and over again each time they collided a huge burst of energy was released. Everyone stared in aw at the power they were creating. Soon Omega started to get tired along with Justin. Justin started to fire multiple sound blasts at Omega who was sent flying by them. He got back up and started to charge a Negative Karma Ball. Omega:"This is the end of earth , and you Justin. I am sick and tired of this planet and everyone on it!" He launched Negative Karma Ball strait for Justin, who prepared to intercept it. When it hit him he caught it in his hands and started to block it form hitting Earth. When it was gone no one could see Justin or feel his energy so they decided to fight Omega with everything they had. They all started to fight Omega even Mr. Satan who wanted to try and help his world in the end. Justin:"King Kai link me everyone in the Universe so that I may have there power to defeat Omega Shenron." King Kai:"Very well. Citizen of the Universe warriors of earth are fighting to save the Universe so please lend them some of your energy." The citizens started to give there energy to Justin, who started to rise out of the ground with the more energy he got. Justin:"This is your end Omega you've hurt so many people now its your time to die." Justin started to charge his ultimate move the the Never Bomb. Omega:"No I won't go down this way! Not by a lone human!"He started to fire blasts at Justin who didn't feel a thing started to throw his attack. Everyone Else in sink:"Do it now Justin!" Justin:"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Omega:"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The attack completely destroyed Omega leaving nothing behind. Justin:"It's all over. It's all finally over."he said as he fell to the ground. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin